robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Hunter/Titan
Rick Hunter was a young man who became a pilot in the RDF. He was the adoptive brother of Roy Fokker. Biography Original timeline . (MBS Pop Star Sleepover)]] In an original timeline, Rick Hunter rose through the ranks of the RDF, and later the REF, alongside Jonathan Wolfe and Lisa Hayes. They saw the creation of the SDF-3 and traveled into space. (Robotech Free Comic Book Day 2019) Rick was friends with Max Sterling and Miriya Sterling, and knew well their daughter, Dana. 23 hours before the launch of the SDF-3, Dana went missing, causing commotion. Rick had a hunch that Dana would potentially hide in her mother's Veritech from the war, in storage at that time, and found her there. )]] Dana was upset that Max and Miriya were planning to go into space in the SDF-3 without her. Rick explained that they were making the trip for her safety, and that she would be much more safe on Earth. He furthermore promised that she would see her parents again, claiming that he never told a lie. (Robotech 2.2) The launch of the SDF-3 did not avert war, as Rick had hoped. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the only way to truly make a better future would be to change the past. Rick, Lisa and Wolfe soon found themselves in the past, piloting Zor's battlefortress as it was about to crash land on Earth. They brought alongside them a Life-Pod from the SDF-3, and Rick placed Dana Sterling into it, hoping she could advise those who would find Zor's battle fortress on how to prepare for the First Robotech War. As the battle fortress crashed into Macross Island, Wolfe stated that this was the end. Hunter stated the opposite, saying that it was the beginning. (Robotech: ''Robotech Free Comic Book Day 2019, Robotech 21) After the ship crash landed, a crew consisting of Nicholas Hayes and Roy Fokker entered the ship and discovered the deceased remains of Lisa and Rick, shocking both. Roy swore to keep Rick out of "all this" to the best of his abilities. (Robotech: Robotech 1, Robotech 24) Dana's capsule crash landed in the sea, and while the Earth forces found it they were unable to discover how to "thaw" Dana from its stasis for over ten years. (Robotech: Robotech 21) New timeline to be added After the defeat of the Zentraedi, Lisa brought Rick to Alaska Base to see if he could use his powers to learn more about what the being found in the pod was. When he tried he got a vision of his future self sending Dana on the mission and the pod opened, releasing her. She was surprised to see Rick looking so young and that she made it so they might have a chance. After she told them her name and they told her what year it was, she was shocked she had been under for so long and was over 10 years too late. (Robotech: Robotech 21) Appearances *''Robotech (2017 comic series)'' Category:Humans (Titan) Category:Robotech Defense Force (Titan)